This invention relates to seedling growth stimulation.
The production of seedlings constitutes a very major market. This market includes seedlings which are produced for sale to others and seedlings which are produced for the producers' own use, e.g. in forest stations. There are many advantages in producing seedlings which grow to a required size quickly and which produce good, strong root growth. Seedling growth stimulants are available on the market, but they tend to be rather expensive.